sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
T-024 Mercury
"Oh you thought I was gone? You were wrong. DEAD WRONG!" '''-Mercury Mark II''' T-024, code name Mercury (T-024マーキュリー) is the second fully functional T-Series robot (T-Series are revolved around chemically enhanced Chaos energy) invented by Dr.Eggman in order to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and to also get rid of Mercury's brother, T-023 Titanium who had betrayed Eggman in the past. He is the leader of the section of this task, working with T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium . Design 2014 (Original Mercury) Mercury has a very similar head design to Titanium however his coloured dark blue with a vertical metallic stripe on the front. He has light blue eyes and a pointed ,metallic nose. On his chest he has a yellow core section with a transparent dome with purple/blue energy inside. He has round dome shoulder plates and coming out of holes, he has huge, smooth arms made of liquid mercury. These arms have the ability to morph, extend and enlarge and then change into solid metal. He has the same bulky legs as Titanium with the rounded toes. Also, Mercury has a jet on his back like Titanium to increase speed by a short burst. 2015 Reboot (Mercury II) After Mercury was busted by Titanium, Dr. Eggman rebuilt and upgraded him to T-024 Mercury Mark II. Not many large differences can be seen between the original and the upgrade, apart from some panels and wires. All credit goes to Enemicarium. History T-024 Mercury Mark I 'Origin and Creation' After the betrayal of Dr.Eggman by T-023 Titanium, the doctor knew he had to get rid of him or else all of his future plans will most certainly be foiled. Then he came up with the idea of using the same chemicals that were used before to make Titanium and build more robots to destroy the first one. After many attempts (concidering the chemical mixture was discovered by accident) he finally got the correct chemical concoction that was made before. Then he used this energy to power up three other robots that would complete his plan. T-024 Mercury, T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium were created. Mercury then led the other two off to find Titanium and he followed after. 'Brother vs. Brother' Mercury had attempted to attack Titanium several times and the last incident happened in Station Square . Mercury ambushed Titanium along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose and attacked him. The battle was long but he managed to slam Titanium into a building with great strength, shutting him down. Titanium had a smashed eye panel and didn't move. Sonic was about to get Mercury back but managed to block him by morphing its arms into a spiked shield. Mercury was escaping and it started to rain. The rain was getting into Titanium's smashed eye panel and created a massive electrical impulse, reviving Titanium temporarily. Titanium caught up with Mercury and the fight continued. Titanium was able to destroy Mercury's core and all his energy left it, destroying him permanently. Afterwards, Tails repaired Titanium in his lab. T-024 Mercury Mark II (In progress) Powers and Abilities Mercury Mark I *Mercury's main attribute is his morphable arms. They can, as said in the design description, transform into anything that'll help him in battle (e.g mace, spiked shield) however they can't depart from Mercury's body (unless morphed into a gun of some kind, it can fire bullets that come back to Mercury after fire). *His arms can also stretch to unimaginable lengths, similar to the Werehog . *He has a small jet on its back, allowing him to give short bursts of speed. *Mercury can also melt into a huge mercury puddle and move into very tiny spaces and then change back like Chaos . Mercury Mark II *T-024 Mercury Mark II has some additional abilities, including using slight telekenisis to create floating orbs made of liquid metal from his own body. Weaknesses If his core is destroyed, all his chemical energy leaves him, shutting him down. Personality Mercury is very obediant to his master, Dr Eggman and wont give up his main task to destroy Titanium. He has occasionally tried attacking Sonic, trying to impress the doctor. He is also a great leader to Magnesium and Chromium and is always trying to help them out when necessary. Relationships Dr Eggman Mercury respects Eggman as a great leader and will do whatever it takes to make sure that his goals are carried out. T-023 Titanium Mercury doesn't see much in Titanium, but as Eggman built Mercury so Titanium can be destroyed, Mercury is very determined to dismantle his older brother. T-025 Magnesium Mercury always respects Magnesium as a brother, but he does let Magnesium know about tactics in their plan as Magnesium always tends to run into fights. T-026 Chromium Mercury also respects Chromium as a brother, though at times, Mercury can't seem to understand Chromium's way of laying out plans, which to him can be a pain when he is giving him orders. Sonic Even though his goal isn't to kill him, Mercury does know of how Eggman has really wanted the blue blur dead and has attacked him on multiple occasions to try and impress his master. Tails Mercury doesn't see Tails as a threat due to his age. Amy Rose Mercury often mocks Amy as she was most likely the reason that Titanium betrayed Dr. Eggman and yet she is just a weak girl. Artwork T-024 Mercury.jpg|Original T-024 Mercury Mark I Design Prsss41.jpg|2015 Reboot T-024 Mercury Mark II by Enemicarium Trivia *Despite being the leader of the other T-Series brothers, his creator (Not Dr. Eggman his actual designer) Titanium562 didn't particularly find him that interesting, until Enemicarium very kindly drew T-024 Mercury Mark II and earnt Titanium562's praise! *Mercury is Titanium562's 3rd fan character. *His powers of melting his body into a metal puddle is inspired by the T-1000 Terminator from Terminator 2: Judgement Day as he was almost indestructible. Extra To find out the other parts of the story from the other T-Series, look up T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium. Category:Robots Category:Evil Category:Males